Reviens
by Victoria Malefoy
Summary: "Je voudrais te connaître, mieux que toi-même peut-être, te montrer des bouts de toi que tu ne connais pas. Je voudrais cette chance de te montrer l'évidence le sens unique à tes pas pour qu'ils te ramènent à moi."


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle petite histoire sans prétention, inspirée d'un rêve étrange et de la chanson de Garou, « Reviens ».

Merci à ma bêta, Rose Malefoy, pour sa relecture vigilante.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

**Reviens**

Septembre 1998

Six mois déjà que Voldemort bouffait les mandragores par la racine. Six mois que le monde Sorcier avait enfin retrouvé une paix durable.

Le 2 mai 1998, le Survivant avait enfin défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le confrontant dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, lui jetant à la figure ses torts et surtout ses plus grands échecs. Tous avaient été témoin de la fin du Tyran.

Tout de suite après la Victoire – et les festivités populaires qui l'avaient suivie – toute la communauté magique avait mis la main à la pâte pour reconstruire les lieux qui avaient tant souffert. La priorité fut donnée à Poudlard, théâtre de la violence des Mangemorts et de leurs alliés. Le Ministère de la Magie et le Chemin de Traverse furent également remis à neuf. Rapidement, les commerces rouvrirent, rendant à l'artère commerçante tout son intérêt.

Alors que la justice moldue pêche par sa lenteur, ce n'est pas le cas de la justice sorcière. Quelques jours après la fin de Vous-savez-qui, les Aurors se mirent en chasse, sous les directives du Magenmagot en la personne d'Amélia Bones et sous l'égide de nouveau Ministre, Kingsley Shackelbot. La justice Sorcière n'est pas expéditive, mais elle dispose de moyens bien plus efficaces pour investiguer.

Rapidement, les fugitifs furent appréhendés. Des litres de Veritaserum furent ingurgités. Les pensines travaillèrent à plein régime. Harry Potter avait remis à qui de droit les souvenirs qui lui avaient été confiés par Séverus Rogue dans le hangar à bateaux. Il y avait également joint les siens propres. Les Gobelins avaient quant à eux remis des documents divers qui leur avaient été confiés par Albus Dumbledore.

Les plus proches partisans de Voldemort se virent condamnés à la peine de mort. Les Détraqueurs ayant rejoint le camp des Ténèbres, le Magenmagot ne pouvait plus infliger le Baiser. A la place, il fut décidé de s'inspirer des techniques moldues. Oh ne vous imaginez pas une injection létale, un coup de feu ou la chaise électrique, non, les Sorciers sont plus évolués que cela. Le Tribunal décida de faire appel aux médicomages et de rendre au Sortilège de Mort son utilisation première, c'est-à-dire abréger les souffrances de malades incurables. C'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix et les frères Lestrange, Avery, McNair, Goyle Sr et Crabbe Sr et quelques autres passèrent de vie à trépas, sans douleur excessives, au grand dépit d'une grande majorité de la population.

Les Mangemorts de seconde zone se virent en grande partie condamnés à la réclusion à vie à Azkaban, même si les conditions de détention s'étaient vues assouplies par la disparition des Détraqueurs. Certains furent simplement assignés à résidence, leurs méfaits étant parmi les moins graves.

Par contre, tous se virent infligés de très lourdes amendes, argent devant servir à la reconstruction et aux dédommagements des victimes de la guerre.

Les enfants des Mangemorts furent également déférés devant le Magenmagot. Si certains furent condamnés pour avoir volontairement suivis les traces de leurs parents, il fut prouvé pour d'autres qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix. Très tôt, ils avaient été soumis à un matraquage intensif. Pour ceux-là, il fut déclaré qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune liberté, aucun libre-arbitre. Draco Malefoy fut classé dans cette catégorie. Son cas fut étroitement lié aux souvenirs de Séverus Rogue – légèrement tronqués bien sûr - mais également à ceux de Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait remis à Amélia Bones les informations concernant sa brève captivité au Manoir Malefoy et le mensonge flagrant que Draco avait énoncé pour le protéger de Bellatrix Lestrange, sans oublier l'intervention de Narcissa Malefoy au cœur de la Forêt Interdite.

Parallèlement, on honora les vainqueurs.

Albus Dumbledore, qui avait été président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe et vainqueur du Mage Noir Gellert Grindelwald, reçut à titre posthume, un nouvel ordre de Merlin pour son extraordinaire implication dans la Guerre et son immense capacité de stratège qui avait permis d'amener Voldemort à sa fin. Aujourd'hui, chacun se souvenait de son ultime sacrifice pour sauver Draco Malefoy, incluant la participation de celui que tous considéraient comme un traître.

Séverus Rogue fut enfin reconnu par le Monde Sorcier qui l'avait tant dénigré. Grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait remis à Harry dans le hangar à bateaux, tous purent enfin apprendre le rôle qu'il avait tenu pendant plus de vingt ans et qui avait permis la Victoire, et ce au prix de sa vie. Le Bâtard Graisseux et la Chauve-Souris des Cachots laissèrent place à l'Espion Sacrifié ou au Héros Méconnu. Il reçut lui aussi un Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe à titre posthume malheureusement.

L'action de l'Ordre du Phénix fut dévoilée au public, en même temps que le nom de ses membres. Tous se virent honorés et glorifiés pour leurs actes. Des célébrations furent organisées, des bals et des galas réunirent les populations pour les remercier.

Le monde sorcier se reconstruisit. Peu à peu, on fit son deuil, les morts rejoignant les limbes des souvenirs tandis qu'on se concentrait sur les vivants.

Et enfin, cinq mois après la défaite de Voldemort, juste à temps pour la rentrée scolaire, Poudlard rouvrit ses portes le 1er septembre 1998.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un mois avait passé depuis le retour à Poudlard. Les anciens élèves avaient été soulagés de retrouver le Château tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours connu. L'émerveillement des premières années n'avait rien eu à envier à celui de leurs prédécesseurs lors de leur première découverte de la vénérable institution.

Certains élèves de Septième Année étaient revenus sur les bancs de l'école. N'ayant pu poursuivre une année académique normale en raison des circonstances exceptionnelles, ils avaient formé la classe de Huitième. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. On recensait parmi eux les victimes des Carrow, tels Londubat, Dean, les sœurs Patil, Hannah Habbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley et quelques autres, ainsi que le célèbre Trio d'Or. Quelques Serpentard avaient également choisi de revenir, avec parmi eux Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Chacun de ces élèves s'était vu attribuer une chambre individuelle dans l'aile habituellement réservée aux invités ou aux familles des professeurs.

Les premiers jours furent difficiles. Il n'est pas évident d'oublier des années d'inimitié. Pourtant, peu à peu, les tensions s'apaisèrent et un pacte de non-agression tacite prit place. Les Serpentard ne seraient jamais de grands amis, mais désormais, on les tolérait. Eux aussi avaient finalement été victimes de la guerre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La Grande Salle bruissait joyeusement sous les conversations de ses occupants. Le dîner se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, les élèves riant et s'interpellant de table en table, sous le regard bienveillant de la Directrice Minerva McGonagall et des professeurs.

Il était installé à sa table, curieusement inattentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il jouait plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait. Il était là, assis, silencieux, dans l'indifférence générale.

Alors qu'il portait son gobelet à ses lèvres, sa voisine le bouscula, renversant le jus de fruit sur ses vêtements. Avec un gloussement, elle s'excusa à peine avant de replonger dans son activité précédente, à savoir explorer les amygdales de son partenaire plus que rougissant, tandis que ce dernier fourrageait dans sa crinière brune indomptée. Quiconque l'avait connue aurait pu jurer que Lavande Brown avait contaminée sa camarade avec son irritante habitude de glousser pour tout et n'importe quoi, surtout lorsqu'on parlait de relations amoureuses.

Avec un soupir quasi désespéré, il quitta la Grande Salle, invisible à tous ou presque. C'était ainsi depuis la rentrée ou plutôt depuis la Victoire. Il avait passé les vacances seul, submergé par ses pensées, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Il n'avait jamais été sollicité tout au long de ces mois de réjouissance, si ce n'est dans le cadre des procès. Et depuis qu'il était revenu, il suivait les cours, mangeait, buvait et dormait, tel le fantôme qu'il était devenu. Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien. Son état se dégradait, mais personne ne semblait le remarquer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir de frustration en claquant le livre qu'il venait de feuilleter. Madame Pince lui jeta un regard désapprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire contrit. Il savait que ce qu'il cherchait était là. Il se rappelait l'avoir lu, mais pas moyen de se souvenir du titre du livre.

Avec humeur, il se mit à parcourir les pages d'un nouveau volume. Il devait mettre la main sur ce sortilège. Le temps commençait à manquer. Sa santé vacillait, il devenait chaque jour un peu plus pâle, un peu plus absent et personne ne faisait rien pour lui. Il était isolé, délaissé alors qu'il avait toujours été entouré, adulé par tous, même s'il s'avérait que c'était à tort.

Préoccupé par ses pensées, il faillit ne pas voir le sort qu'il cherchait maintenant depuis plusieurs jours. Fébrile, il se pencha sur la fine calligraphie, déchiffrant les termes vieillis. C'était bien ça, il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Le sortilège en soi n'était absolument pas compliqué, si ce n'est sa méthode d'appication, par contre, la potion se révélait des plus ardues. La quantité d'ingrédients était phénoménale, sans oublier la rareté de certains. Cependant, elle restait gérable. L'élément le plus précaire était le temps. Aurait-il le temps de réaliser tout le rituel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Et celui-ci serait-il suffisant ?

Décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce problème, il recopia rapidement les informations utiles avant de se précipiter hors de la Bibliothèque. Heureusement, il connaissait très bien le Château et savait pouvoir trouver une salle de classe abandonnée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les heures avaient continué à filer et il devenait de plus en plus « transparent » sans que personne ne juge bon d'intervenir. Il mourait à petit feu sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Il se perdait dans ses silences, dans des combats perdus d'avance. Bientôt, il serait perdu dans ce monde oublié, loin de ceux qui pourraient l'aimer.

La potion était enfin prête. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à se procurer certains ingrédients, mais heureusement, il savait où chercher. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de minutie dans la préparation d'une concoction, mais celle-ci était vraiment sa dernière chance. Il était presque trop tard.

Il ne restait plus qu'à créer le réceptacle du sortilège. Avec précaution, il plongea un morceau d'argile blanche dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Il attendit que le matériau fonde avant de plonger sa cuiller et de tourner délicatement. Cinq tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une pause, cinq dans l'autre sens. Le breuvage émit un doux sifflement avant de virer au blanc nacré. Il devait maintenant déposer trois cheveux du modèle, sans le moindre à-coup. Le blanc devint un peu plus scintillant. Enfin, les deux derniers ingrédients, ceux qui, en d'autres circonstances, auraient été les plus difficiles à obtenir : le sang et la salive de la cible. Trois tours dans un sens, trois dans l'autre et attendre.

Le liquide prit une consistance plus solide, se ramassant en une boule au fond du chaudron. Lentement, une forme commença à apparaître. La boule s'étira tout d'abord, en une sorte de cylindre. Ensuite, quatre appendices s'étendirent, deux au bout du cylindre, deux autres sur le côté, près de l'autre extrémité. Une nouvelle excroissance prit naissance à l'opposé. Peu à peu, une poupée apparut, parfaitement conforme à son modèle d'origine.

Il sortit délicatement le pantin et le posa sur la table. D'un coup de baguette, il l'habilla de petits vêtements en tout point similaires à ceux de l'archétype. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'activer.

Il prit le parchemin sur lequel il avait rapporté le sortilège et se concentra. Il fallait impérativement réaliser le sort sans baguette.

Avec un immense espoir, il posa le doigt sur les yeux de la poupée, priant Merlin et Morgane de réussir. Il marmonna le sort entre ses dents et observa avec fascination et soulagement les paupières s'ouvrir, révélant des iris familiers. S'interdisant de se relâcher, il glissa son doigt sur les lèvres et le nez et put remarquer le léger mouvement du torse. Sa création prenait vie. Enfin, un dernier toucher sur les oreilles finalisa son sortilège.

La poupée se redressa et observa son créateur, attendant ses consignes. Quel serait son rôle maintenant qu'il lui avait insufflé la vie ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il rejoignit sa chambre, seul comme tous les jours. Avec un soupir las, il posa son sac sur son petit bureau et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Lentement, l'automne s'installait. C'était d'ailleurs ce paradoxe qu'il avait du mal à intégrer. Alors que la nature se préparait à sa phase de sommeil, le monde autour de lui renaissait comme les fleurs au printemps.

Petit à petit, on laissait les morts s'éloigner. Petit à petit, on reconstruisait la vie, on faisait des projets, on bâtissait l'avenir. Mais lui dans tout ça ? Lui, il était resté coincé là-bas, dans cet enfer et personne ne faisait un geste pour l'en sortir.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi avait-il survécu à la guerre ? Il en avait été partie prenante et il en était sorti. Comme beaucoup d'autres me direz-vous, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il mort à l'intérieur ? En fait, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne réchapperait pas du conflit. Pourquoi aurait-il dû s'attendre à survivre alors qu'il avait fait tant de mal autour de lui ? D'autres, innocents ceux-là, auraient dû avoir cette chance, pas lui ! Il n'avait plus sa place dans cette école et pourtant il était là, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Quoique ? Qui se préoccupait encore de sa présence ? Il vivait comme un fantôme, indifférent à son entourage qui ne s'inquiétait pas de lui non plus. Depuis six mois, la même question le hantait : pourquoi suis-je encore là ?

Soupirant une fois de plus, il prit place à son bureau et sortit ses livres. Etonnement, il avait beau avoir la sensation de disparaître, il continuait à rendre ses devoirs et à étudier. Non pas que cela l'intéresse d'une quelconque façon, mais cela lui permettait de passer le temps et d'oublier un instant son inconfort permanent. A force d'isolement, il avait fini par prendre la première place au classement des élèves. Il avait enfin réussi à détrôner l'indéboulonnable Hermione Miss-je-Sais-Tout Granger. On dit que la guerre change les gens. C'est peut-être vrai finalement. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais juré que par l'étude et les livres, Hermione était désormais plongée dans la planification … de son mariage. En fait, le temps qu'elle ne passait pas ensevelie sous les catalogues et devis divers, elle était accrochée, gloussante, aux lèvres de son fiancé, Ronald Weasley, Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe pour son implication auprès du Survivant. Parfois, il se demandait si ses résultats auraient pu dépasser ceux de l'ancienne Hermione, studieuse et travailleuse, s'ils n'avait pas été, comme tant d'autres, un enfant de la Guerre. Se serait-il plus consacré à l'étude s'il avait pu vivre librement ?

Il croisa à cet instant le regard de la poupée qui trônait sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau. Elle était devenue sa source de réconfort depuis quelques temps. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle était apparue.

Comme souvent, sa nuit avait été agitée, les cauchemars venant le hanter. La mort de Dumbledore, l'intervention de Séverus – même s'il avait appris depuis que tout n'était qu'un coup monté – le Manoir Malefoy et Bellatrix, l'attaque de Poudlard, la Salle sur Demande et Voldemort, tous ces éléments se combinaient sans fin pour faire de son sommeil un enfer.

Pourtant cette fois, quelqu'un l'avait sorti de l'horreur. Il avait senti une présence à ses côtés qui l'avait incité à émerger de son cauchemar. En ouvrant les yeux, il était tombé dans des prunelles scintillant de compassion, de chaleur et … d'amour. Rassuré, il avait fini par se rendormir, terminant sa nuit dans un somme réparateur.

Le lendemain, il avait retrouvé le pantin, inerte, à côté de son oreiller. Passé le premier moment de surprise, il s'était dit qu'il avait dû rêver. Comment une poupée aurait-elle pu le réconforter ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler, mais un changement était intervenu. Alors qu'il se laissait dépérir depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, dans l'indifférence générale, son état semblait s'être enfin stabilisé. Il n'était pas plus présent qu'avant, on l'oubliait toujours aussi facilement, ne se rappelant qu'à peine son existence, mais il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, même si c'était totalement dérisoire.

Comme un petit enfant s'agrippe à son doudou, lui il s'accrochait à sa poupée. Il lui confiait tout, ses joies, ses peines, ses déceptions et il lui semblait qu'elle l'écoutait, qu'elle l'entendait. Il aurait tout donné pour que cette marionnette prenne vie, soit réelle afin de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul au monde, lui dire qu'il avait encore une utilité maintenant que la guerre était finie.

Alors qu'il gravitait comme un satellite sans attache, ce premier fil, extrêmement tenu, le guida très lentement, le ramena délicatement sur le chemin de la réalité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les cours venaient de reprendre après les fêtes de fin d'année. On était le lundi 4 janvier 1999 et les élèves savouraient leur petit-déjeuner avant la reprise des cours. Le ballet des hiboux débuta, apportant lettres et journaux aux pensionnaires du Château.

C'est avec nostalgie qu'il repensa à l'époque où il avait encore quelqu'un qui lui écrivait. Il avait passé les vacances cloîtré dans sa chambre, oublié de tous. Il avait attendu avec impatience que les congés se terminent. Il n'attendait pas le retour de ses condisciples, il voulait simplement que les professeurs puissent lui donner de nouveaux devoirs à réaliser, de nouvelles matières à étudier pour passer le temps.

Il avait naïvement cru que ses amis allaient penser à lui et lui envoyer un cadeau, mais le matin de Noël s'était révélé pareil à tous les autres.

Mais le pire avait été de constater l'apparent sommeil de sa poupée. Il savait que s'il racontait ça à quelqu'un, il serait bon pour un séjour prolongé à Saint-Mangouste, mais pourtant, il pourrait presque jurer que la figurine était vivante. Et si cela n'était que la preuve que son esprit était dérangé, qu'on le laisse seulement tranquille sans vouloir le guérir, il était très bien comme cela. De toute façon, à raison ou à tort, il savait que la marionnette avait repris vie depuis la veille. Une fois de plus, il avait fait un cauchemar et il avait trouvé la poupée sur son oreiller, alors qu'elle avait été soigneusement rangée sur l'étagère un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. C'étaient les prunelles scintillantes qui l'avaient réconforté.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en débarrasser. Il se savait bien qu'il n'était pas normal de réagir ainsi, mais sans elle, il savait aussi qu'il ne serait déjà plus là depuis bien longtemps.

Refoulant ses questions au fond de son esprit, son attention fut attirée par la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ accompagnée d'une photo. On pouvait y voir Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley parader avec quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de l'AD.

_« Le Bal du Ministère ou le Bal des Vainqueurs_

_C'est avec un immense plaisir que votre serviteur a pu suivre le plus grand évènement de l'année, c'est-à-dire Le Bal du Ministère ou ce que l'on pourrait appeler le Bal des Vainqueurs. C'est samedi soir que tout le gratin du monde Sorcier a participé au plus grand bal jamais organisé par le Ministère de la Magie. Outre les grandes personnalités politiques et médiatiques de notre communauté, on a pu y rencontrer le Premier Ministre Moldu, des têtes couronnées d'Europe et d'ailleurs, des artistes Sorciers et Moldus, mais surtout les Vainqueurs de Vous-Savez-Qui nous ont également fait l'immense honneur de leur présence. _

_Le Premier Ministre, Kingsley Shackelbolt, lui-même ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, a en profité pour décerner un nouveau prix à nos valeureux héros. C'est avec une immense fierté qu'il a dévoilé à Monsieur Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger, sa fiancée, tous deux détenteurs de l'__Ordre de Merlin 1__ère__ classe pour leur héroïsme durant la Guerre, un tableau sorcier à leur effigie, réalisé par nul autre que Histrionic Popinjay, notre nouvelle étoile de la peinture._

_Soyons persuadé que les couloirs du Ministère seront l'objet de nombreuses visites dans les semaines à venir. _

_Jester Irksome, journaliste people à la Gazette. »_

La lecture le fit blêmir. Il reposa le journal les mains tremblantes. Sans un mot, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Personne n'y fit attention, à l'exception notable d'une paire d'yeux inquiets et concernés.

Il resta terré dans sa chambre toute la journée, serrant désespérément sa poupée dans ses bras. Comme pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? Il avait tout sacrifié, sa vie, sa famille, ses espoirs et ils l'avaient abandonné, eux qui se disaient ses amis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il s'aventura dans les couloirs. Comme l'ombre qu'il était, il glissa sans bruit sur les dalles usées par le passage du temps et de milliers d'enfants. En quelques minutes, il rejoignit l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Après tous ces mois, il avait enfin pris sa décision. Plus rien ne le retenait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver ses parents, sa famille.

Il grimpa les escaliers et déboucha dans une grande pièce ronde ouverte sur l'extérieur. Il se rapprocha d'une fenêtre et s'assit sur la margelle, tenant contre son cœur sa poupée.

\- Tu vois, lui dit-il, doucement, c'est ici que je veux terminer ma vie. C'est ici, à Poudlard, que j'ai connu mes plus grandes joies, mais aussi mes plus grandes peines. Et aujourd'hui n'est qu'un simple exemple parmi tant d'autres. J'ai tout sacrifié pour eux, pour ce monde, même si je n'en étais pas conscient au début. Bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu savoir que la mort de mes parents représenteraient un sacrifice plutôt qu'une « simple » perte, tout aussi horrible soit-elle ? Je n'ai jamais eu de vie à moi, on a toujours décidé pour moi ! Et cela a commencé dès ma naissance, à cause d'une foutue prophétie et d'un vieux mage manipulateur ! J'ai vécu dix ans d'esclavage et d'abus, enfermé dans un placard. Et puis j'ai découvert un monde merveilleux, magique, mais qui cachait en réalité les choses les plus atroces. Je n'étais pas un enfant comme les autres, un petit sorcier à qui la vie allait sourire. Non, j'étais un instrument, celui par qui la mort du tyran allait survenir. J'étais un assassin en puissance, une arme qu'il fallait calibrer. Mes parents et Sirius ont été sacrifiés sur l'autel de la prophétie. Cédric, Tonks et Rémus, Fred, mes amis ont été massacrés parce que je n'ai pas pu les défendre, je n'étais pas assez fort. Et je suis devenu un assassin, même si c'était pour tuer un monstre. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucune utilité. Ils m'ont oublié, remisé comme un objet cassé. Ils n'ont jamais vu Harry derrière leur icône. Ils n'ont vu que Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, le Sauveur. Ironique, n'est-ce-pas de voir comment ils sont se planquer derrière moi tout ce temps et aujourd'hui, on ne parle même plus de moi. Je ne suis qu'une arme inutile, un vieux jouet cassé qui n'intéresse plus personne. Aujourd'hui, je vais disparaître pour de bon. Il n'y aura que toi qui m'auras écouté, tu seras le seul témoin de mon départ. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il reposa délicatement le pantin contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre et se hissa sur ses jambes. Il jeta un regard vers le sol puis releva les yeux vers les étoiles. Il lui semblait que la constellation de Sirius brillait avec plus d'intensité, comme si elle l'appelait.

\- Je vais bientôt te rejoindre, Sirius, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Non, ne saute pas, je t'en prie ! s'exclama une voix essoufflée.

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête pour voir sa Némésis de toujours. Draco Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil, les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rouges et le front en sueur.

\- Tu ne peux pas sauter, reprit-il toujours haletant. Tout le monde ne t'a pas oublié. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Tu n'as pas le droit de sauter.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Personne ne se rendra compte de mon absence, répondit Harry avec calme et résignation.

\- Si, moi je le saurai et je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas te perdre, supplia Draco en s'approchant lentement.

\- Comment pourrais-tu me perdre, tu ne me connais pas ! Nous avons toujours été ennemis, jamais amis, même si tu m'as sauvé ce jour-là au Manoir.

\- Je … je faisais semblant.

\- Semblant ?

\- Je me suis toujours intéressé à toi, depuis ce jour chez Madame Guipure. Mais je t'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir accepté mon amitié et ça a dégénéré. Jusqu'au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai enfin pris conscience de l'importance que tu avais pour moi. Et ce sentiment n'a fait que grandir. J'ai continué à t'observer de loin, à apprendre tout ce que je pouvais sur toi. Et puis, il y a eu la sixième.

\- Ta marque, le _Sectumsempra_, le meurtre de Dumbledore, souffla Harry.

\- Quand je t'ai vu dans les toilettes cette fois-là, je crois que j'ai finalement compris le fardeau qui reposait sur tes épaules. Tout le Monde Sorcier attendait que tu le sauves, alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant comme moi. Mais toi, tu étais tellement courageux.

\- Mais je t'ai blessé !

\- Parce que je t'avais attaqué, une fois de plus. J'étais terrorisé et incapable de demander de l'aide. Pourtant je le voulais tellement. Mais finalement, tu m'as sauvé, en tuant Voldemort, en ramenant la paix dans notre monde, en témoignant pour moi.

\- Non, je …

\- Si Harry ! Si les autres sont trop ingrats pour reconnaître la vérité, moi je le sais. Sans toi, nous serions tous réduits en esclavage et pourtant, ils t'ont tous oublié. Ils t'ont délaissé comme un vulgaire vieux jouet. Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne l'imagines.

\- …

\- Lorsqu'on est revenu à Poudlard, j'ai remarqué que tu étais isolé par les autres, que tu ne t'intéressais à rien, hormis les études, que tu te laissais dépérir. Tu semblais vouloir devenir invisible ou plutôt, ils te rendaient invisibles, plongés dans leurs projets d'avenir, oubliant que s'ils étaient libres, c'était grâce à toi. Je me suis alors souvenu d'un très vieux sortilège, le _Cœur Du Gardien_. J'ai cherché pendant des semaines dans les vieux grimoires de la Bibliothèque avant de le retrouver. Et puis, j'ai passé des heures à préparer la potion adéquate. Heureusement que Séverus m'avait donné le mot de passe de sa réserve personnelle sinon je n'aurai pas trouvé la moitié des ingrédients.

\- Le _Cœur du Gardien_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ce qui t'a aidé ces dernières semaines ! C'est cette poupée qui t'es devenue si précieuse.

\- Ma …

Ebahi, Harry baissa les yeux sur la poupée et le déclic se fit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir la ressemblance. Les cheveux de lin, les prunelles orageuses, le visage si fin. C'était la réplique parfaite du Prince des Serpentard et durant des semaines il lui avait confié ses plus précieux secrets, ses pensées les plus intimes. Il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre, tirant un discret soupir de soulagement à Draco.

\- Le _Cœur du Gardien_ est un sortilège qui permet de créer un lien entre deux personnes par l'intermédiaire d'un objet particulier, reprit Draco. Tu semblais tellement seul que j'ai décidé de te donner un confident sous la forme de cette marionnette.

\- Elle semble tellement … vivante par moment, souffla Harry qui ne savait plus que penser.

\- C'est le propre du Sortilège. La personne qui le réalise fabrique un lien entre elle et l'objet. De cette façon, le sorcier peut utiliser la poupée, dans ce cas, comme vecteur.

\- Tu veux dire que parfois tu … étais la poupée ?

\- En quelque sorte. Je voulais te protéger et le pantin me l'a permis. J'ai pu te réconforter lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars et j'ai vraiment écouté tes confidences.

Harry devint rouge pivoine avant de pâlir dramatiquement.

\- Non, non, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Je voulais t'aider. Je ne peux pas imaginer le monde sans toi.

\- Mais …

\- Je voudrais te connaître Harry ! Autrement que comme des condisciples d'école, autrement que comme ta Némésis personnelle. Je veux découvrir ton cœur, ta vie, je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux te libérer de tes chaînes, te montrer que tu peux désormais tout avoir. S'il te plaît, reviens !

Draco tendit la main vers Harry, le dernier mot résonnant entre eux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Reviens (Où Te Caches-tu ?)** Garou

Je voudrais te connaître

Ouvrir un peu la fenêtre

De ton cœur et de ta vie

Tout ce que tu m'interdis

Je voudrais te savoir

Quelques instants et plus tard

Te laisser le goût de moi

Pour que tu n'oublies pas

Je voudrais me glisser

Dans ton âme et te guider

Te faire trouver le chemin

De ma peau, de mes mains

Mais.

Où, où te caches-tu ?

Dans quel monde oublié

Dis-moi où chercher

Mais où, où te caches-tu ?

Qu'est-ce qui t'a éloignée ?

Dis-moi où t'aimer

Chorus

Je voudrais te connaître

Mieux que toi-même peut-être

Te montrer des bouts de toi

Que tu ne connais pas

Je voudrais cette chance

De te montrer l'évidence

Le sens unique à tes pas

Pour qu'ils te ramènent à moi

Mais

Chorus

Reviens de tes silences

Reviens de tes combats perdus d'avance

Oublie ces chaînes invisibles et immenses

Qui t'ont retenue si loin de moi

Chorus

Où, où te caches-tu ?

Où t'es-tu égarée ?

Je vais te trouver

Où, où te caches-tu ?

Qu'est-ce qui t'a éloignée ?

Dis-moi où t'aimer

Reviens


End file.
